yo_gabba_gabba_crossofandomcom-20200214-history
Yo Gabba Gabba Crossovers: Mystic Mystery
Sequel to Yo Gabba Gabba Crossovers: Television War, The Gabba Gang team up with the Mysticons to find any mystery in the Mystic world. Characters * DJ Lance Rock * Princess Winnie (DJ Lance‘s Love Interest) * DJ Junior, age 10 * Katie Mealey/Wonder Katie, age 16 * Leah the Little Magician, age 6 * Brobee/Incredible Brobee * Princess Arkayna Goodfey * Toodee/Amazing Toodee * Zarya Moonwolf * Foofa/Fantastic Foofa * Emerald Zirconia Goldenbraid * Muno/Captain Muno * Piper Willowbrook * Plex/Ultra Plex * Roddy the Robo-Monkey * Lord Dragon Warrior * Dark Blue Cat, Lord Dragon Warrior niece * Father Warlock * Lady Ivy, Father Warlock daughter * Rumble, Father Warlock henchmen * Mallory * Kasha * Eartha * Willa * Rodney Copperbottom * Cappy Copperbottom * Fender Pinwheeler * Piper Pinwheeler * Wonderbot * Bigweld * Phineas T. Ratchet * Herman Munster * Lily Munster * Eddie Munster * Marilyn Munster * Grandpa Munster * Bloo/Bloo Super Due * Mac/Mac-Attack * Wilt * Coco * Eduardo * Frankie Foster * Mr. Herrimen * Beaver Cleaver * Wally Cleaver * Ward Cleaver * June Cleaver * Theo Lion * Cleo Lion * Lionel Lion * Leona Lion Voices Cast * Lance Robertson as DJ Lance Rock * Tom Kenny as Plex, Eduardo, Rumble, Fender Pinwheeler, Wally Cleaver, Lionel Lion, Bullwinkle, Stinkie, Cookie Monster, Scout Master Lumpus, Tip, Flounder, Scuttle and Spongebob Season 1 Episodes # Meet the Mysticons # Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper in Gemina # Meet Rodney Copperbottom and His Friends # Rocky Save Arkayna, Zarya and Piper # The Spectral Hand Return # Between the Lions First Day # Never Stop Searching # The Coronation # Perils of Clark Plaza, Sheana and Frankie # The Munsters First Day # Leave It to Beaver First Day # Fearless Leader's New Evil Plan # Meet the Pink Skull Pirates # The Ghost of Hair # Those Killer Crocodile Again # Meet Snooper and Blabber # Mother Witch's Return # Happily Never After # Brobee, Arkayna and Eduardo Mexico Adventures # Rocky Gets Imprisoned # Rynden and Beinikkle Meeting # Meet Proxima Starfall of the Astromancers # Plex, Bullwinkle, Em and Beaver Save the Gang # Power Rangers Mystic Force # Meet Cassidy Cornell and Devin Del Valle # Plex, Muno, Piper W. and Bloo Meets the Centaur # Mr. Peabody Became Insane # The Past's Story of Captain Peachfuzz # The Bradys of Hamilton Meet Brisia's Team # Arkayna and Proxima Get Fusioned Season 2 Episodes # Leah First Day # DJ Lance is in Love # Meet the Lion Guard # Katie and Arkayna Get a Clue # Meet Mr. Chairman of ACME Corporation # Lost in Ste-Julie, Quebec Center # Meet Melody, Tip and Dash # Wally and Marilyn First Date # Zira and Morgana Team Up With Ratchet # Meet Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends Immortal Gang # Alzofus's Wrath # Casper's Immortal Resemblance # Hail to Necrafa # Rodney and Herman Meets the Three Chinese Soldiers # Fender Lost his Legs Again # Plex and Piper P. Makes Couples # The Spectral Dragon # Rocky as a Zombie # The Original Mysticons # Toodee, Zarya and Wilt and the Legend Of The Basketball Player # Zarya's Revenge Beast Form # Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper Become Spectral Minions # Fender and Piper P. Siblings Argument # Legend of Necrafa's Mask # The Trolls Attack # Coco Saves the Day # Meet Basil of Baker Street # The Jady's Fairies Return # Rocky and Casper Has Turn into Babies Again # The Perils of Foofa, Em and Coco Season 3 Episodes # Eddie and Beaver meets the Lost Prince # Lance O'Lance's Revenge # The Mer-Knight of the Silver Trident # Rise of the Troll Army # The Orphanage # Madame Gasket Returned # Calamity Cappy # The Fate of Necrafa # No Adult Comics and Books # Hoppity Hooper is Missing # The New Leader of Spectra Hand is Proxima # Anastasia Meets Moses # There’s Some Sillies Inside the Robots # Meet The Flintstones # Rocky and Bullwinkle Use Ming-Huaxing and Bei-Shanying's Spellbook # The Perils of Scooby-Doo and the Mystery Gang # The Vexicons # The Ghost of King Leoplold IV # Grandpa Munster is Missing # Rodney and Rocky in Dinosaurs Time # Meet the Kids Next Door # Game of Pads # Backstage Muno # The Mystery of Luna Monster # Who Captured Bullwinkle and the Ghostly Trios # Reunite with George, Richie and the Gang # Meet the Spy Kids # The Perils of Toulee, Clara McLarson and Crystal # The Day of the Fozs # The Under Seas Mystery’s Season 4 Episodes # Katie’s Found Her Mother # Bullwinkle The Werewolf-Moose # Five Minute to Launch # The Skimpfethmont Manor # Aunt Figg Revenge # Both Pipers in Wonderland # Crime After Gabba # Who Framed Mr. Herrimen # Fender Became a Nogoodnik # Meet Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner # Gooble has Been Disappeared # Mothers Day # The Perils of Cleo and Leona # The Gabba Gang Reunite the Space Patrol Officers # The Atlantean Translation # How to Speak in Various Alien Languages # The Flying Beast Returns # Casperette Return # Director Peachfuzz and her Agents Kidnap Rocky and Bullwinkle # Rocky is Turning into a Ghost Again # Paramount and Nickelodeon House of Villains # Aunt Fanny and Bigweld Disappears Accidentally # Herman and Ward are Turn to Stones # Terrence Returns # The Magic Carpet Fly # Rocky and Karen in Prague # My Fair Cleo # The Aquabats are All Captures # The Sleeping Cutie Again # The Mystery Meatloaf Season 5 Episodes # Weird Going on at Hogwarts # Dogs in Both Heaven and Hell # The Eclipse # Fender's Musical Show # Imperious Returns # The Rabbit Kickoff the Bucket # The Little Giant # Who Poison the Imaginary Friends # Coco and Wonderbot Were Been Kidnapped by Proxima and Vexicons # Cappy and Piper P. Meets Rapunzel # Rocky and the Book of Legends # Ming-Huaxing Lose her Magic and Flight # Arkayna and Piper W. Meet K.O. # Rodney and the King of Mars # The Gabba Gang and the Mysticons in the Giants Island # Elves Madness # Ice Age is in Perils # The Danger Frankenstein # Mordecai and Rigby's Call # The Great King of the Kingdom of Sweden # Attack of the Bird Pirates # The Stolen Beauty’s # Pete the Giant's Wrath # Em and Foofa Rescue Plex and Piper W. # Lost In the Middle Ages # The False Vampire Story # The Giant Snake # Zootopia Legend # Return to Neverland # Lost in the Amazia Season 6 (Finale Season) # The Headless Horseman # Rocky and Bullwinkle's Witch Chant # Captain Kaos's Hypnotic Song # Toads Lake # Lord Rothbart's Return # DJ Lance and Princess Winnie’s Wedding # Welcome to Andalasia # Mystery in Libya # Geraldine Yaga Grimm's Return # The Mask Remover # The Royals Freedom # Voodoo Dolls # The Mystery Olympics # The Case of the Lost Idol # The Ghostly Trios's Immortal Genies Resemblences # SHH, Casper and Rocky the Four Main Heroes # The Crystal Chamber # The Lost Hint # The Red Night # The Gabba Gang Meet Moana # Fear of the Spectral Hand # Toodee and Foofa Save The Baby Bird # The Dragon Riders # The French Music Composers # The Pink Panther Diamond # Zira and Morgana’s Last Revenge # Father Warlock Last Revenge # Ratchet Last Revenge # The Vexicons Last Revenge # The Last Mysterious Songs Season 1 # Mysticons Theme Song # You're Not the Boss of Me # Shine (Robots Song) # Rescue Me # Spectral Chant # Between the Lions Theme Song # Where Ever You Are? # Long Live the King # Serena Morbika’s Song # We’re the Munsters # Leave It to Beaver Theme Song # Fearless Leader Song # ??? # Let the Sunshine # The Killer Crocodiles Song #